


Stage Lights and Painted Circles

by eliizabetthh_ann



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Maybe angst, art magnet, drama magnet, first time uploading here, i dont know what im doing, im such a cliche frick, might be sometimes ooc, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliizabetthh_ann/pseuds/eliizabetthh_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is the president of the drama department and is in the middle of the social circle<br/>Levi is an art kid who likes drawing with circles and the leader of his own group of art kids<br/>the art kids and the drama kids almost never mix, unless of course they have to, so what happens when the two leaders are being forced together?<br/>will they continue to hate each other, or will an unlikely friendship spring out of the situation? or will it be more...<br/>-----<br/>wow i really suck at summaries so pls bare with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate at a Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so yeah  
> and it changes point of view

LEVI  
I often find myself drawing the same recurring figure over and over again, countless times a day. I always make sure to focus on the outline, always capturing each stray strand of unruly hair that seemed to stick out in whichever direction it felt like, leaving it looking like a mess. I capture each time he turns his head, whether to pay attention to the professor before us or to glance at a friend across, practically carving each crease of his skin onto the sheet of line paper before me, paying extra attention to the array of colored tones on his skin, seeming to continue down onto his broad shoulders. I sketched and sketched until I could hear the far chime of the bell, insisting that class was over, thoroughly disappointing me.  
Once we were all dismissed, I signed my initials on the bottom right hand corner of my sketch and rushed to put all my belonging away, listening to my friends pouncing in my direction.  
“Levi hurry hell up! We’re going to get stuck with the crappy easels again if you don’t hurry your slow ass up!” that was Hange, her name may sound calm, but she had the heart and determination of a bull and the most obnoxious personality i have ever seen.  
“Hange chill the fuck out, you don’t need another detention for being 'overly excited' again.” I was now finishing up fumbling with my backpack as she grasped one of my straps and dragged me to our next class.  
“C’mon Levi, you know how much art excites me! I fricken love this class!” she let go of me as she punched the air above her and stormed into that room, nearly dropping her glasses on the way. I casually followed behind her not even caring for the strange glances I am given, being accustomed to this rather strong personality of hers. She rushes over to the picnic table across the room, tossing her bag down in the process, and grabbed two paint brushes and two cups of water while I grabbed two aprons and two sheets of large blank paper; both of us then continuing to meet in our corner of the classroom where the last two new easels were set up. A celebratory glance was exchanged between the two of us as we began our assignments.  
“Say Levi, what are you gonna work on today since you finished next week’s project early?”  
"None of your business four eyes, your so damn nosey."  
"Oh c'mon just show me!"  
"Just shut the fuck up and start your—" i was interrupted by Hange stealing my sketchbook and frantically looking through it, at all my doodles  
“Hange give me back my sketchbook or i swear i will jab these paintbrushes in your eyes!”  
"No Levi these are really cool, lemme keep looking at them!" she was now holding the book above my head, knowing that i wouldn't be able to reach it.  
"Hange you piece of shit give it back before Erwin gets here—"  
"Before i what? Oh Hange is that Levis sketchbook, let me see!" now the even taller man had a hold of my book, and was purposely praising and making a big deal about all my drawings as if trying to raise my self esteem.  
"Just give it to me!" i swiped it out of his hands, now fumbling through the pages to ensure they didn't ruin anything, "Why am i even friends with you two dipshits..." i mumbled under my breath, loud enough for them to hear.  
"Sorry Levi, Hange and i just really like looking at your drawings..."  
"Wheres today's sketch?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am missing the sketch from today...oh shit, i must have left in on my desk when your happy ass dragged me out of class. I am going to go get it, cover me in case our teacher actually decides to show up on time."  
I charged out of the art room, headed for the previous classroom. Once I walked in, I immediately noticed it resting on my desk.  
I sighed loudly, relief rushing all over my body as I walked up to my desk about to pick up the paper, when I saw another hand reach under and take it.  
“Oh Levi, how nice of you to join us; i was just going to fetch you." my language arts teacher took the drawing and folded it, not once looking at it; and gestured me to take a seat. I look to the person seated next to me and i notice that it is none other than Eren Jeager, that overly dramatic prick who thinks he owns the schools drama department.  
"Ugh, Sir, why is Levi here..." he shot me a glance of disgust, while bringing his full attention back to our teacher.  
"It has been brought to my attention that you, Eren, are president of the drama department, and you, Levi are the head artist here. Since portfolio day is coming up, i had a wonderful idea to study Romeo and Juliet; but the play!" he giddily clapped his hands together and laughed, praising himself for the wonderfully terrible idea.  
"But Sir, what does Levi have to—"  
"Shush boy, never interrupt your elders. As i was saying, Eren you will be in charge of casting and auditioning the children; you'll put up fliers and bring them here to my room. Levi, you will get together with Eren and help him not only choose the actors and actresses, but you will get together a group of yours to go help them paint the scenery backdrops and the props. This will be a team effort, and i am putting both of you in charge!"  
"Why the hell would i ever agree to that?" i was now slightly annoyed, mostly because it was a drama kid.  
"Well, you both are failing my class, but i would be glad to make an exception for the both of you if you graciously accept my offer..."  
Silence stood still now between us three and glances were shared.  
"Fine, i agree."  
"Yeah why not, sure."  
"Oh splendid boys! i know you will both do Marvelous!" he now stood from behind his desk and gave the both of us quick handshakes and began to head out of the room, when he turned around again "Oh Levi, i almost forgot, here. It is very nice but you should at least try to focus in my class a little more." and placed my drawing on his desk before leaving once again. Eren began talking while also casually leaning to try and grab my drawing before i slapped his hand away.  
"Well Levi, you get a couple of your art geeks and—"  
"Listen here Jeager, you may think you are above us but you're not, we are not art geeks and you are just a brat. Now if our grades need us to find a way to do this shitty play without having me commit multiple homicides, then we are just going to have to find a way" i then stood up from my seat and snatched the drawing from the desk "and if you ever dare touch one of my drawings without my permission again, you aren't going to have a voice left to whine and bitch with up on stage."  
I then strolled out of the classroom as if i owned it, and casually walked back to the art room; finding Hange and Erwin waiting for my arrival.  
"Levi what happened, why'd you take so long? Hange and i were worried we might've upset you."  
"Shut up, you did piss me off but i wasn't gone because of that. When i went back to get the drawing, professor told me i was failing his class and so he told me he would pass me this semester if i helped him be in charge of a Romeo and Juliet play he plans on doing. Only catch is that i have to be in charge with Eren...and you guys would have to help too."  
"Well you didnt take the offer right? I mean Hange and i could help you study and stuff."  
"Levi, please tell me you didn't accept."  
"Sorry guys, but if I'm going down then your going down with me."

EREN  
"Why did professor have to see you?"  
"Armin, you aren't going to believe what i just agreed to..."  
Once i told him about the deal that just went down, he was shocked.  
"Goodness, are you that desperate?"  
"Yeah i am Armin, what am i gonna do?"  
"Well, what did he tell you after you both agreed?"  
"He threatened homicide and then told me i wouldn't have a voice left, all because i touched one of his drawings."  
"Just give this a chance Eren, Mikasa and i will help you make sure nothing goes wrong, alright?"


	2. social venn diagrams can be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these likely different social circles combine for the first time, creating a friendly venn diagram full of feelings, denial and stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to upload this crap 7 times holy

LEVI  
"I don't wanna go Levi!" Hange whined all the way to the classroom where we were meeting Eren and his friends to first discuss the stage.  
"Hange you know very well that if i'm going down, your going down with me"  
"UUGH fine Levi, but this just shows how much I love you"  
"Oh just shut up Hange, goodness"  
"Why isn't Erwin coming with us too?"  
"You know very well Erwin has his own life, he said he'd come whenever he was free"  
"Whatever, were here Levi"  
Hange walked into the room and took a seat across from the three others in the room, saving me one next to her. To Erens left was a little blonde boy, and to his right a seemingly angry Asian girl.  
"Hello Levi, Levi's friend, my name is Armin" the blonde one spoke up first, successfully ending the awkward silence.  
"My names Hange!"  
"Levi, this is my half sister Mikasa. Mikasa, be nice" Eren spoke, nudging Mikasa in the shoulder.  
"Okay, brat, how do you want us to make the scenery for act 1 in Venice, Italy; would your prissy ass friends prefer a painted backdrop, or actual scenery?"  
"Watch it midget" Mikasa angrily glared.  
"Mikasa behave! Um, whichever you guys would like, or whichever is easiest I guess..." Eren was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, what was wrong with him?  
"Levi, have you and Hange started working on the costumes yet?" Armin spoke abruptly.  
"We have the templates ready, but we still don't know who is playing who. We are just going to focus on the surroundings for now."  
"That's right! I am going to make this stage look fricken awesome!" Hange fist pumped the air.  
"Hange settle the fuck down. If that's all then we will be going now" Levi and Hange both stood from their seats, the trio across following. Armin took Mikasa and sped up to ask Hange a question.  
"Say brat, do you have any idea who you'd like to be apart of the play?"  
"Um, well, professor wants me to audition a Romeo." Eren nervously fidgeted again, not wanting to look Levi in the eyes.  
"Oi brat, look at me when you speak. Why only a Romeo right now?"  
"Well, he is debating whether making the play Romeo and Juliet, or having me be the Juliet in his version, Romeo and Julian..." He was now blushing furiously, gazing at his feet again.  
"So theres a 50% chance that you will be acting in this little production...and looking for a Romeo..."  
"Ye--yes, basically yeah."  
"Good luck brat, and be wise about who your Romeo will be" Levi winked and left the room, meeting up with Hange and leaving Armin and Mikasa with a goodbye.

~*~.~*~.~*~

"Levi he is so in to you!" Hange practically began fangirling once she knew they were gone.  
"Shut the fuck up Hange"  
"Levi I'm serious, that's so cute!"  
"Hange shut up"  
"Do you like him?!"  
"I will stab your eyes out with oyur own glasses Hange"  
"Oh my god you so do! I am so telling Erwin next period" Hange jumped and Levi started to blush a little.  
"Don't you fucking dare"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't, he is just a stupid brat--wait, is that him?"  
"Levi it looks serious, lets go see if he needs help" They both took off into his direction.

EREN  
"Armin I looked so stupid! He probably hates me even more now!"  
"Eren calm down, he obviously doesn't hate you, just use this play as an excuse to get closer to him and figure out if he'll even consider going out with you. He may not even be into guys, but I doubt that."  
"Yeah, your right Armin. I will get closer, and then say that I really like h--"  
"Well if it isn't shitty little Jeager, so who's the poor, ungrateful lady who's stolen your heart this time?" Jean strolled in with a smug look on his face.  
"Shut up horse face, leave me alone"  
"C'mon Jeager, I just wanna know. I mean, your sister stole mine." Jean stepped closer to Eren, knowing that he had pissed him off now.  
"Leave me the fuck alone horse face! I didn't do anything to you!" Jean was now close to Eren, and he shoved him into the lockers behind them.  
"Jean we don't want any trouble, Eren didn't do anything!" Armin was freaking out, he didn't know what to do.  
"Stop calling me horse face you piece of shit!" Jean swung his arm and punched Eren in the nose.  
Eren retaliated immediately and punched Jean back right in the jaw, both of them now falling to the floor and rolling around. Armin noticed Levi and Hange down the hallway, looking at what was happening and called for them to hurry. As Levi approached, he heard the cracking of what sounded to be Erens nose and saw blood being splattered all over the floors.  
"Get the fuck off of him you piece of shit!" Levi immediately ran towards the two boys fighting and grabbed Eren in his arms, pulling him away from Jean.  
"Chill out dude! Chill!" Hange grabbed Jean and pulled him in the opposite direction, motioning for Armin to come.  
"Armin what the fuck happened here?!" Eren had now turned around to hug Levi, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck while Levi only hugged him tighter.  
"Jean came out of no where just to piss off Eren, and then he punched him; of course Eren retaliated in self defense." Hange turned Jean around so that he was facing her, and she slapped him.  
"Stop acting like a child Jean! And stop picking on Eren just because his sister doesn't like you! Yeah, I know about that too" Hange let him go and he stood farther away from them all.  
"Come over here and apologize right now before I punch your eye into your throat!" Levi motioned and Jean walked over cautiously.  
"Sorry Jeager, they were right; I promise to get over her" Jean then gave an apologetic look to Armin, and walked away from them all.  
"Oi brat, are you okay? Your holding onto me pretty tight there." Levi passed his hand through his hair, ruffling it in the process.  
"That's not the only reason he's holding onto you that tight" Armin mumbled loud enough for only Hange to hear, now giving each other dirty smiles.  
"Thank you Levi, for saving me" Eren was now crying hard into Levis shoulder, causing Levi to hug him even tighter.  
"You don't need to cry brat, he's gone now." Levi tried to soften his grasp on Eren, when Eren looked up at him with the biggest pair of green eyes he'd ever seen.  
"Will you take me to the nurse? I think my nose is broken" Eren gave Armin a look that meant 'go away', and Armin took Hange and they both left.  
"So, that fucker likes your sister?" Levi tried to break the silence currently between them.  
"Yeah, but she doesn't like him, she thinks he's stupid and doesn't like that he's always picking fights with me" Eren nervously rubbed his hands together in front of him.  
"You drama kids sure do bring a lot of drama into my life, sheesh"  
"I don't mean to, and sorry for being such a jerk yesterday in the meeting. I actually think you're cool and...I really like your drawings..." Eren was now looking down at his feet, shoulder brushing against Levis.  
"Its cool brat, you're not half bad yourself"  
"So what did that fuck face bother you about?"  
"Oh um, he was just being stupid-yeah stupid, he thought I liked someone hah..." Levi could see Eren blushing like crazy now.  
"Well, do you?"  
"Huh?  
"Do you like someone?"  
"Wha-why do you ask?"  
"I was just wondering. Aren't you prissy asses all about gossip? Wait, it's not Armin right?" Levi abruptly stopped walking to look Eren in the eyes.  
"No! He's just a really good friend, promise"  
"Your pretty cool, for a brat" Eren now touched Levis fingers while they walked, slowly trying to grab it and intertwine their fingers.  
"Hm?" Levi slowed his pace, looking at their hands intertwined and then at Eren.  
"Uh sorry! I-uh-I-I'm sorry, that was stupid, just forget I ever did-"  
"Oi brat shut up, you talk to much. It's fine" Levi squeezed his hand a little before continuing to walk with Eren.  
"We're here brat, go in and tell her that fuck face punched you so he gets in trouble" Levi had now let go of his hand, and began to walk out of the office.  
"Wait, Levi!"  
"What do you want brat"  
"Will you...stay here...with me?" Eren sat in a chair, patting the seat of the chair next to him giving Levi a begging look.  
"Tch, fine" Levi sat in the seat, and when Eren tried to hold his hand again, he only squeezed it tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 7 times to upload you better enjoy it


	3. circles become squares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When circles grow corners they become relationship squares  
> \-------  
> wow that makes no sense I wrote that late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was going to be a one shot and then a two shot so now I will just go

EREN  
"Oi brat, how do you go home?" Levi and Eren were just leaving the nurses office.  
"I usually walk with Mikasa and Armin, its not that far down" Eren held the door open for Levi, going to hold his hand again.  
"Well, this is where I go, my cars in the lot" Levi stopped to look at Eren, squeezing his hand a little but before letting go, and then walking out towards his car.  
"Levi wait!"  
"What brat?"  
"Thank you again, for today" Eren quickly ran up and gave Levi an all to quick peck on the cheek, and then turned to run away.  
"No problem brat" Levi whispered to himself, while touching where Eren had kissed him.

~*~.~*~.~*~

"Armin where's Mikasa!?"  
"She stayed today for practice, why?"  
"I have to talk to you about today!"  
"About Levi? Yes what happened?!"  
"Well, I asked him to stay with me in the nurses office while she checked my nose-which by the way is not broken-and he did! And then he let me hold his hand, and when he was going to his car I kissed him on the cheek!"  
"AW EREN, and then what?!"  
"...i ran away like the pussy i am..."  
"Eren you WHAT!" Armin stopped walking and looked at Eren, jaw dropped in shock.  
"I know, I know, but I will tell him I like him tomorrow; I'm helping him paint"  
"Oh? And how did you manage that?"  
"I had just asked if he needed help, and he agreed"  
"Well we're here, so I'm going to go home. Good luck tomorrow!" Armin waved and went a couple houses down to his.

LEVI  
"Levi get your bitter ass over here!" Hange shrieked across the parking lot.  
"What the hell do you want four eyes?" Levi leaned on the drivers seat of his car.  
"What was that? What did I just see?!"  
"Referring to?"  
"Eren!"  
"I dont know what your talking about" Levi was now getting ready to get in his car when Hange grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
"Levi you guys were holding hands, thats not something 'just friends' do!"  
"Shut the fuck up"  
"Levi you do like him, why don't you tell him tomorrow? I'll make up an excuse to get Erwin, Armin and Mikasa out and leave so its just you two"  
"Tch...fine"  
"YAY!" Hange pulled out her cellphone and started texting.  
"What are you-?"  
"I already got Armin and Mikasa's number, they are all going to help me move the things from the lot to the stage, far from the art room"  
"Whatever, I'm leaving" Levi closed the door and started his car.  
"I'll take that as a big thank you!" Hange screamed to Levi as he drove away.

~*~.~*~.~*~  
the next morning  
~*~.~*~.~*~

EREN  
"Oi brat, come over here!" Levi shouted so Eren knew where to go.  
"Oh hello Levi, what do you want me to help you with?" Eren asked, looking over the already painted backdrops.  
"Just wait for me here" Levi pointed with the brush, causing Eren to get paint on his face.  
"Psh, thanks" Eren wiped the paint off his face and then wiped it on Levis cheek.  
"Brat! I painted you by accident!"  
"Oh you mean like this!" Eren grabbed a stray paint brush and flicked it towards Levi.  
"No, like this!" Levi grabbed the paint brush and painted a long stripe from Erens cheek to his chest.  
"Oh you've done it now!" Eren dipped his hand into a bucket and splattered it all on Levi, spilling two others in the process.  
"Come here--Agh!" Levi went to splatter Eren, but slipped on the spilled paint on the floor and hit the floor, also toppling Eren.  
"Sorry brat..." Levi whispered, since he was now practically on top of Eren, faces close.  
"Its alright"  
"This room is a mess, we have to-" Eren grabbed Levis face and pulled him down into a quick kiss.  
"Tch, that's it?" Levi teased and pulled Eren into a longer, more passionate kiss.  
"I-I, I um, li-like you. A lot." Eren managed to mumble once they stopped kissing.  
"I figured"  
"How?"  
"You were acting all stupid, well, stupider than usual"  
"Oh" Eren began to pout.  
"Dont pout brat, it'll give you wrinkles"  
"Levi I just figured out who can be Romeo!" Eren grinned largely.  
"Who?"  
"You!" Eren grinned and pulled Levi back into a kiss, rolling around in the paint.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, that way only I can kiss you"  
"Fine, but on one condition"  
"Anything"  
"You come to my art exhibit"  
"Deal"  
"Yay! Oh Romeo, Romeo!"  
"Shut the fuck up Juliet and help me clean this mess"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, let me know if i should continue this


End file.
